


[podfic] IKEA for Beginners

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack takes a trip to IKEA. Stiles slowly loses his mind.</p><p>Readers' Note:  Download link now from audiofic ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] IKEA for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [IKEA for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487998) by [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons). 



> For October Swap on Livejournal and to fill the square "building/creating something" on [ Cotton Candy Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

Words: 1795  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 12:03 min  
Size: 11.1 MB

Download the [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012101406.zip) with the Archive Direct Link courtesy of [audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)


End file.
